The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Typically, data may be transmitted in a synchronous or an asynchronous manner, such as from a web server to a client. Synchronous communication is the transmission of data in a steady stream, whereas asynchronous communication is the intermittent transmission of data. While each type of transmission has uses and benefits, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve the performance, efficiency, and the ease of use for transmitting data, such as from a web server to a client.